Masque
by BreatheInEMinor
Summary: Gilbert's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the being in amazement, and he decided that it was not a monster, but an angel. Kinda PWP. PruAus.


It was cold and dark.

That was the first thing Gilbert noticed when he awoke.

Eyes bleary, the shadowed lines of room were blurry at first, but becoming clearer as he looked around.

The second thing he noticed was that his was chained to the headboard of a bed by both his wrists.

The albino tugged at the bonds, glaring at them in annoyance. Prussia hated being tied down. He breathed slowly, attempting to calm himself.

The third thing he noticed was that he was naked.

_Where the Hell was he!_

He had no clue. All he could remember was screaming and swords clashing and _darkness_.

In his confusion and mild panic–that he would never admit to, awesome doesn't panic– he didn't notice the figure that entered the room.

A pale glow to their skin(at least of what was showing), but a healthy one, unlike the sickly pale of Gilbert's skin. The being was clad in simple clothes, but the pure beauty of the lithe body made the clothes look simply elegant. Gilbert was desperate to figure out who the creature was–because it couldn't be a human, it was too _beautiful_– but he could not. Hiding the identity of the being was a mask, as thin as it was, the eloquently decorated mask that took the appearance of a black eagle hid their face effectively. The red-eyed man growled, tugging at his restraints harder.

"Let me go!" he snarled, glaring darkly at the creature– the _monster_.

The _monster_ didn't speak, it didn't even appear to acknowledge that Gilbert was even in the room. It _glided_ towards him, looking at him briefly, and all Gilbert could think was _lilacs_. He thought it's hair– _pelt, feathers, whatever_– was chestnut brown, but could not tell easily, especially since the mask hid most of it's hair and all of it's face. Prussia was about to snap again when the creature began to shed it's skin, revealing the creamy expanse beneath the worthless clothing. Gilbert's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the being in amazement, and he decided that it was not a monster, but an _angel_. An angel here to save him from this darkness.

"Wh-what are you..." he sputtered, but was silenced by a finger, and _oh_ his angel's skin was as soft as it looked, only slightly battle worn.

The rest of the clothing was removed, diligently folded, and Gilbert vaguely thought _Austria_ but didn't hold onto the thought. That prude would never act like this. Hell, he didn't even laugh!

His angel's hands drifted down Gilbert's body slowly, making him shudder in anticipation he didn't know he had. Cheeks flushing slightly, Prussia bit his tongue. This was a sin, and his angel was acting wrongly. He had to stop his angel before it was punished and lost it's wings..!

"S-stop–" Gilbert gasped as his angel stroked him lightly once, and he realized how _much_ he was enjoying his angel. "D–don–ah!"

His angel purred quietly, crawling into the bed, leaning _oh so_ close to his sin. As the angel dipped further, his sex disappeared behind the mask, and before he could realize what was going on, he felt _wet and warm_ surrounding his cock and he cried out.

"P-please!" he whimpered, desperate to protect his angel from the sin it was attempting to partake in. Prussia felt the lips of his angel curl around his need, the swift tongue behind said lips rubbing at the underneath. Hips bucking unwillingly, the Prussian male hissed, pulling at the shackles.

"St-op! D-don't si– ngh!" Gilbert's pleas fell to deaf ears as his angel ignored him, continuing to dine upon his heated flesh.

Pants and mewls filled the air, pouring from Gilbert's lips. He may have talked a lot of shit, but he was inexperienced in the matters of sins like these. Being a religious state, he never even _thought_ about the sin that of lust, nor did he practice it. He never even experimented with his own hand, not even when his thoughts strayed to a certain brunette for too long. His sins weren't of lust, but of whom he felt for, even if he denied it. Gilbert repented time after time for his own sins, but he would not have this, a sin of lust.

"M-my angel, ple–" he gasped, back arching slightly.

The angel pulled back, the only part Gilbert could see blinking in surprise, before flooding with mirth as a laugh tore into the air. The only thing spoken to him this entire time was a laugh, a beautiful laugh, but it perplexed Gilbert. _Why..?_

Shaking his head, the other male leaned forward, kissing at the corner of Gilbert's lips teasingly. He kissed up the albino's jaw, never kissing him directly on the lips. Placing open-mouthed kisses down the Prussian's neck, the angel shifted, one hand gripping the headboard tightly. The masked male rested his chin on Prussia's shoulder, making him even more confused. What was the angel doing? A small whimper escaped his angel, and his eyes widened in surprise. It was a delicious noise, but it perplexed him as to why he made it. Eyes trailing down the other's naked frame, he came to understand why.

Engel's hand was near his bottom, two of his thin fingers moving in and out of himself. The sight and sound of this sexual act of preparation turned the albino on more, though he was trying to fight the arousal he was feeling from this whole ordeal. Another moan sang through the air of the predator turned songbird, making Gilbert shudder. Small pants placed near his ear caused him to bite his lower lip, watching with an innocent curiosity as the angel pressed another finger into himself. Prussia pulled a face as his shoulder felt wet, and he realized that as the other fingered themself he lost his ability to control his mouth and was drooling slightly on him. The thought of the other being in so much pleasure made him groan lowly, and his hips bucked on their own.

The angel chuckled weakly, almost sadly, and seemed to realize that Gilbert was _very_ ready. He purred, pulling his fingers out of himself with a small gasp and moved his hips to pause over Gilbert's arousal. Engel pulled back slightly, enough to look Gilbert in the eye as if to ask "Ready?" with his bright violets. The Prussian looked up at him in confusion, _ready for what?_ he asked with his eyes, scared that using his lips would make his angel disappear. Prussia receive no reply, only an intense stare, violet burning his skin pleasantly, as Engel's hips sank down around his cock. He jumped with a start, moaning loudly as he felt the wet warmth far more intense than his angel's mouth clamp down around him.

"O-_ohhh_..." Gilbert moaned, hips bucking up, cause a note to ring from Engel's lips. This felt so _good_, was all he could think, _but it's so _wrong. Prussia was conflicted, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't possibly _stop_ the other, with his wrists bound, and the other didn't seem to show any sign of wanting to stop. This was rape! It was wrong, a _sin_. He shouldn't be doing this, and defiantly not his _angel_. "P-please stop–" he barely choked out, returning the unwavering gaze of his angel's violets with his own blood red eyes. _I can't,_ Engel said, gripping at Gilbert's shoulders to control his hips more, lifting them and slamming them back down, over and over. Engel whimpered, shakily snapping his hips, his violets wilting, becoming muddy as his eyes closed. The angel looked away, biting his lower lip. He could feel that Gilbert was close, and sped up his movements.

"Please... please..." Gilbert chanted, growing closer and closer before his stomach coiled and he exploded, "AH! R-roderich!" Crooning, Gilbert climaxed hard, for the first time in his life. He kept thrusting up into Engel until he was spent, a certain nation's name spilling from his lips like a sinful prayer. Sweat trickled down his heated body, experiencing euphoria in all sense of the word, touch, taste, smell, sight, _everything_. The pools of blood disappeared behind pale eyelids as he panted, slowly falling into slumber.

Engel stared down at Gilbert with wide violets, feeling his release, but in too much shock to notice it. He panted harshly, watching Prussia in lust-filled awe. "H-he..." he croaked after Gilbert fell asleep, unsure of what his ears just heard. Shaking his head, he decided to not believe it, or believe that he had misheard. The angel looked down in shame, shoulders shaking as an onslaught of sobs began to wrack his body. He hurriedly got up, crestfallen, his angelic grace gone now. Engel quickly unlocked the cuffs, resting Gilbert's hands beside him, and cleaned the sin off of the Prussian. _Maybe he would believe it was a dream..._ He hoped. He hoped, and moved to clean himself off a bit and get redressed in his more formal attire that he kept hidden in a drawer. The other would wake up and leave and forget about this. Smoothing out the wrinkles of the long, white and blue coat, Engel nodded, sparing Gilbert one last longing glance before opening the door and leaving.

Now outside, with no chance of being seen, Roderich slipped the mask off his face, hiding it on his person. Running his hand through his hair, Austria placed his cosmetic glasses back onto his nose and began walking back to Vienna, with no mask to hide behind.

* * *

a/n: uhh... this is my first smutfic I've posted here, I think? coolio. uhm. I was trying to make this more emotional than smutty, tho... I might make a continuation to this. we'll see. orz

Engel is German for angel.

edit: fixed some typos, and a huge mistake on my part.


End file.
